1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to dishwashing appliances and, more particularly, to a console assembly for a dishwashing appliance, and an apparatus associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
A washing appliance, such as a dishwasher, generally includes a tub portion defining a forward access opening, wherein a door assembly is engaged with the tub portion so as to be pivotable about the lower end of the tub portion between a closed position and an open position, and to close the forward access opening during the dishwashing process. Such dishwashers may be electronically-controlled, implementing an electronic control assembly for interacting with various components (i.e., circulation pump, drain pump, water valve) of the dishwasher to control a dishwashing process. In such instances, the performed functions (i.e., wash, rinse, drain, heated dry) of a cycle, or various cycles, may be selected by a user via one or more appropriate selector devices or actuator devices, such as one or more switches, buttons, knobs, or combinations thereof, associated with a control device arrangement in communication with the control assembly. The control device arrangement may be disposed remotely with respect to the control assembly. For example, the selector or actuator devices may be disposed about the upper end of the door assembly of the dishwasher for facilitating interaction therewith by a user. In such dishwashers, the control device arrangement may undesirably be unconcealed and clearly visible when the dishwasher is not being programmed to direct operation of a dishwashing program (i.e., when the door assembly is in the open position). In other instances, such a control device arrangement about the upper end of the door assembly, though readily accessible by users, may undesirably be exposed to the humid environment associated with the dishwasher and, if not fluid-tight or resistant, may be at risk of failure due to such conditions.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus for a dishwashing appliance capable of concealing the control device arrangement and/or any selector/actuator devices associated therewith, while also providing a substantially fluid-tight control device arrangement that is easily accessible by the user of the dishwashing appliance.